Elesnia "Manticore"-Three Animals are Better than One
Name: Elesnia “Manticore”, a survivor of a Jennerit hybridization program where the Jennerit experimented on test subjects to combine human DNA with those of ancient animals. Elesnia had her DNA combined with those of three animals, a cave bat, a Varelsi, and a velociraptor. The experiment failed, but Elesnia’s body was permanently warped by the experiment. She grew scale like wings, a tail, clawed hands and feet and…another head. Her body was also flooded with a fraction of a Varelsi’s power, but it left her with an all-consuming desire to hunt the Varelsi. She joined the Battleborn to kill Varelsi and get back at the Jennerit Imperium which turned her into an abomination, a Manticore. Health 1170 Health Regen: 14 per second. Role: Supporter/Brawler/Agile/Complex Weapons: Elesnia is a flying melee attacker who uses dark powers and can coordinate with her teammates. While she is in the air, she can flap her wings to remain aloft by pulling the left trigger while she automatically glides down by herself. Ability 1: Shadow Pack: Elesnia creates two clones of herself with 250 health and deal 25% of her damage output. They last for 8 seconds and follow her around when not attacking. Ability 2: Eviscerate: Elesnia lunges for the closest enemy, stuns them for 1 seconds and deals 308 damage to them. If she is in the air and uses Eviscerate, she will lock onto the nearest enemy and dive bomb them. Ultimate: Hunting Roar: Elesnia’s raptor head roars, increasing her own and teammate movement speed by 40% and attack speed by 20% for 12 seconds. Talent: Herd Mentality: When two or more teammates or clones are nearby, Elesnia gains a +10 health regeneration bonus and +20% movement speed. Augmentation Paths: Pack Leader and Top of the Food Chain Pack Leader Level 1: Increases the amount of time and health of the clones created by Shadow Pack. +100% health and duration. Level 2: If Elesnia uses Eviscerate while her clones are active, they will use Eviscerate too and do 25% of Eviscerate’s damage to the enemy, minus the stun effect. Level 3: Herd Mentality’s effect now extends to nearby teammates. Level 4: Increases Elesnia’s flight speed. +15% flight speed. Level 5: After activating a skill, Elesnia activates Herd Mentality for 4 seconds without its requirements. Level 6: Increases Eviscerate’s cooldown time. +20% cooldown time. Level 7: Herd Mentality’s health regen bonus is increased. +10 health per second. Level 8: If you are affected by a stun, slow or blind effect, you regenerate 105 health for the duration of those effects. This effect can only be used one every 20 seconds. Level 9: Shadow Pack now creates a third clone and upon death the clones amplify damage done to enemies. +10% amplify damage for 4 seconds. Level 10: Hunting Roar’s duration is extended. +4 seconds to duration. Top of the Food Chain Level 1: Increase Eviscerate’s dive bomb speed. +35% dive bomb speed. Level 2: Elesnia can consume her Shadow Pack to regain health equal to 50% of their remaining health. Level 3: Basic melee attacks now cause a bleed effect. +105 damage over three seconds. Level 4: Herd Mentality requires one less teammate to activate. Level 5: Eviscerate now causes you to get propelled back into the air, but it no longer stuns enemies. Level 6: While gliding, Elesnia is cloaked. Level 7: Herd Mentality now gives you damage mitigation. +15% damage mitigation. Level 8: Increase the damage output of the Shadow Pack clones. +35% damage output. Level 9: When Shadow Pack clones die, there is a chance per clone a new one with half of its health take its place. +40% clone respawn per clone. Level 10: Hunting Roar’s bonuses for teammates are halved, but you receive double bonuses for the duration.